


Doing What She Loves

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Elena is doing what she loves … in several senses of the word.





	Doing What She Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Elena has always been a True Believer™, and for her faith, which she used to tout openly, she’d been the laughingstock of her Zoology PhD program cohort.

Well, she’s earned her PhD, and nobody is laughing anymore. Except Elena herself, that is.

Since gaining employment with the National Park Service, she’d become more surreptitious. That was just common sense. Besides, being surreptitious freed her from her colleagues’ concern-trolling — freed her to pursue what she _really_ loved.

It’d taken patience. It’d taken decades. It’d taken _belief_. But now, engulfed in Bigfemme’s passionate embrace, Elena knows her faith has been worth it.


End file.
